


Lover, you're still burning

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Spanking Verse [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Prompt based on https://carryonprompts.tumblr.com/post/188502922994/snowbaz-spanking-kink‘Snowbaz, spanking kink’I couldn’t resist writing this. So I didn’t. There is no plot. You can set it wherever you want in the timeline.I apologise profusely to Rainbow Rowell, I’m sure she never meant for this to happen.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Spanking Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Lover, you're still burning

Simon

I’m not sure this is going to work. To be honest it’s a pretty terrible idea but I’m out of options. I can’t just ask him to do it outright. I mean I could but I can’t. I want to. 

I hope he gets it. I’ve dropped enough hints. 

I hear the door open and it’s too fucking late now. I’m all in. 

“Snow, I think I made myself pretty clear this morning. Why must everything be a fight with you?’” his eyebrow is up, he’s giving me that look. This might be working. 

Baz 

Simon Snow is going to kill me. He’s been not so subtly hinting for weeks. Frankly it been all I could do not to give in straight away but I needed to make him wait. I needed to work him up. 

I specifically told him this morning that he was not allowed to wank while I was out. The look on his face as I said it confirmed everything I thought he’d been asking for. 

So I’m frankly unsurprised and a bit delighted to come home to a find him naked and hard in our bed. Doing the very thing he knows will get him into trouble. God he’s trouble. 

“Did you think there would be no consequences Snow? That I would just let you get away with this?” he’s blushing beautifully. His lips are parted and he’s already breathing hard. This is going to be amazing. 

Simon

He’s looking at me like I’m something to eat. He takes his jacket off and hangs it on the back of the chair. So slowly. Then he ties his hair back. Fuck me, I’m for it. 

I want to tell him to hurry the fuck up. I usually would, but that’s not an option today. Instead I look him in the eye and stroke my cock. 

He doesn’t react at all, just takes out his cuff links (fucking toff, I love it) and folds his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. It takes an eternity. My mouth is dry. 

“On all fours, now”

I try to move as slowly as I can, but I fucking want. He taps his foot impatiently, like he didn’t just spend hours on a cuff link. When I’m finally up he gives me a tiny nod then walks out of the room. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Baz

If I don’t take a minute I’m not going to make it. I wander to the kitchen and pour myself a stiff measure of whiskey. It’s might help. It can’t hurt. 

When I go back in he hasn’t moved but he’s worked himself up into a full on Simon rage. His jaw is set so hard it must be painful. I put my drink down on the desk and lean on the chair.

“Problem Snow?” he shakes his head and the effort he’s having to put in to stay still is adorable. And fucking hot. 

“How many would be a reasonable punishment do you think Snow?”  
He answers with the most filthy groan I’ve ever heard, it settles it the pit of my stomach. 

“How many Snow?” He has to choose or I can’t do this. I’m disturbed but I do have limits. I understand why he needs this and,Crowley, I want to give it to him but he has to set the limits. 

“Ten?” he chokes out. 

“Seems very lenient but as it’s a first offence”

Simon

Merlin, this is happening. He going to do it. 

“That position is not working for me though, stand up, bend over the bed” how is his voice so even? I can’t even breathe. 

I stand up and I’m horrified at how unsteady I am. I’m glad to bend over just to have something to grab onto. My breath hitches as he steps closer. I can feel his palm hovering over my arse, it’s so close I can feel how cold it is. I’m itching to back into him but I grit my teeth and hold still. 

Baz leans forward and whispers into my ear “Ready?”

I can’t make a word come out but the noise is obviously enough because his hand comes down hard , the sound rings round the room, louder than the noise that escapes from me. He doesn’t leave his hand there, doesn’t stroke my skin and he doesn’t do it again. I need more. 

But he’s taken a step back. He reaches for his drink and takes a sip. He looks like this is a perfectly ordinary afternoon . 

“Not bad, no noise this time though Snow, it puts me off my swing” My knees buckle at the unbelievable heat that floods me. 

The second slap feels so good. So good. I manage to choke down the noise but not the shudder of pleasure. 

Baz

If he groans again I’m going to come. There is just no way I can keep a hold on myself. 

His gorgeous arse is pink where Ive slapped it. I want to kiss him better. Not as much as I want to slap him again. 

The third slap makes Simon lean into the bed, I guess he’s trying to get some pressure on his aching cock. I can’t have that. 

“Against the desk Snow, no rutting”  
He moves like I’ve spelled him, like he’s past thinking for himself. 

I wait until he’s settled in position then lean on the desk next to him. I take a drink (I’ve never needed on so much) 

The fourth and fifth slaps make him gasp and writhe. It occurs to me that I might be limiting myself unnecessarily. 

I aim the sixth slap lower and let my finger slide between his perfect arse cheeks, I press on his hole for just a second then move back. 

Simon chokes out a desperate “Please”

“Pardon Snow?, I though I’d been perfectly clear about noise”

I smack again without slipping him the finger he wants so badly, he tries to press up into my hand but I’m too quick for him, I always am. 

The groan is back and louder than ever. I pull the chair away from the desk and sit down, glass in hand. He gives me as much of a look as he can manage. 

He’s glorious like this. Golden and sweating, about to unravel. His toes are curling in the carpet and his fists are clenched. I suddenly, desperately need to feel his heat against me. 

« Over my lap Snow, if you can’t control yourself I’ll simply have to do it »

He looks at me and it’s so full of want that I almost squirm. He straightens up, giving me the full Simon performance of swallowing and stretching, before making his way into my lap, arse in the air. I make a show of adjusting myself in the chair but really I’m just trying to push my aching cock up into his warm belly. I think he’s probably onto me. 

Simon

In my wildest dreams I had half imagined he might do it like this. Everything about this is amazing. 

When he brings his hand down his finger is back where I want it and I’m quick enough to push against it. It’s not enough but it’s so good. I grind my cock into his thigh and feel him push up into me. 

He puts his fingers in my mouth and I swirl my tongue around them, I think I know where this is going. 

On the next smack he pushes two fingers right inside. I can’t hold back. I properly thrust back onto his fingers gasping wildly. 

‘« Behave Snow »

He doesn’t even bother to hide how much he doesn’t want me to behave. He hasn’t moved his fingers from inside me, instead he’s curling them gently sending waves of fire through me.  
When he pulls out I almost cry. 

He slaps one last time and I let out all of the noise I’ve been holding in and rut down into his lap

«Want you, please, fuck me » I burst out.

Baz

I’m bloody going to. It’s going to kill me but I need to get inside him. I can’t hold it together anymore. 

He doesn’t need much nudging to get up and then he’s on me. Kissing me and tearing at my shirt. His hands are everywhere but I haven’t got time for this. I need to fuck him right now. I push him off and take off my trousers and pants while he’s still tugging at my shirt and sloppily kissing my neck. 

It takes far too long to get back to the bed. I can hardly croak out ‘How do you want it’ between kisses.

« I want, on top »

I nod and lie down. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and lubes up my cock before straddling my hips. I think I’m going to just set myself on fire. It would be pleasant compared to the agony of waiting for Simon to lower himself into me. 

Why is he going so slowly? I start shifting under him, clutching the sheets. When he finally bottoms out I whimper. 

« Please, please, please,please » I know I deserve this, I did just spend the last hour driving him to the brink but how can he flip the tables so easily? 

Then he moves. Forward and up, backwards and down and I’m lost in the motion, the tightness of him, the warmth of him. I lick my palm and reach for his cock, he thrusts up into it, eyes half closed, mouth open. Great Snakes he is everything. 

« Simon, Simon, I’m going to....”

« Give it to me love, I want it » So I do. Shuddering and pulsing into the heat of him. 

I tighten my grip on his cock and then he’s coming too, gasping and groaning, forcing himself even further on to me before he collapses forward to kiss me.

“I might play up more often” he whispers into my mouth. 

“You are a fucking handful Snow” I run my hands through his curls and down towards his arse.

“At least’” he giggles and I kiss him because he’s an idiot. He’s perfect.


End file.
